As higher speeds are introduced in the modern railroad exploitation new undesirable phenomena need to be faced. One of them, associated with very high circulation speeds and some kinds of trains, is known as ballast lifting or ballast “flight” which consists of the mobilization of particles of ballast that, stirred by the train that travels at a very high speed, are pushed away and displaced with respect to their initial position.